eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack (Episode)
Zombeh Attack is the first installment in Edd's Zombeh trilogy. It was inspired by the films Evil Dead and Shaun of the Dead. Plot The film starts with Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord in a van driving down a dark road while the theme tune from Shaun of the Dead plays in the background. Then the van crashes into a survivor which causes the van to flip into the air and they end in a cemetery and the car broken. So Edd decides to go into the nearby town, Bittensborugh. While walking through, Matt decides to ask a Zombie (also known as a Zombeh) for directions, which causes him to get his arm bitten off. Edd decides to ditch Matt, and Tom and Tord soon follow. They stop to catch their breath, but then they all see that a massive crowd of Zombehs were crowded round a petrol station. The Zombehs see them and start to slowly walk towards them. Edd just decides to run away again and Tom and Tord agree. Tord then explains that they need a safe base to hide in, which also needs to be camouflaged. Their only decision is a portaloo. Edd then says they need weapons, so Tom looks out the hatch on the top of the Portaloo and looks out for some places where they could find weapons. Out of a Weapons shop, a Knives and Weapons shop and the Mall, Tom picks the Mall. A montage of weapon shopping is then shown. Edd gets a chainsaw, Tom gets a shovel, and Tord almost gets a gun, until Edd and Tom change it for a fork and a spoon. Then Tord explains that they need to attack the Zombehs by surprise and then they all jump out, ready for battle. But then they realize that no one's there. With shocked expressions on their faces, Tom collects the repair kit for the van, and when they turn round, however, the Zombeh crowd is there, and the leader of the crowd is none other than Matt who is now a Zombeh himself. Edd is shocked and confused, but Matt explains that he was bored of laying there while festering. Matt then orders the other Zombehs to attack. Edd, Tom and Tord then start to kill all the zombehs, but in the process, Tord gets bitten. However, Edd seems to care more that the Coke Machine was broken, before Edd and Tom run away to the Van and drive out of the cemetery. Zombeh Tord then stands up in the back seat, and lunges at them. Removal from YouTube Zombeh Attack was removed from YouTube in March of 2014 due to copyright infringement. It, as well as a few other episodes have been remastered, and re-released on the Eddsworld Legacy channel as of March 16, 2016. The original version is still available on Newgrounds and on the unofficial channel, EddsworldLostEpisodes. Trivia/Goofs *The hat on the globe on the Eddsworld logo is reference to the movie 'Wayne's World" which Edd Gould got the inspiration for the name "Eddsworld" * One of the graves in the graveyard scene is labeled "RIP OSX". This is a reference to Mac OS X, a computer operating system. *The scene where Matt's arm is bitten off was featured again in WTFuture, also showing a scene where Matt, on the ground in agony (moments before becoming a zombeh), asks Future Edd for help. In this scene, Tord returned to do the voice of himself from 2005, despite the fact it was actually Alex L'Abbé who said that line in particular, as Tord's actual voice wouldn't be heard until later. *When Tord shouts "Oh my God! They're getting closer!", the captions disappear, but they flash for a split second. *When planning out the strategy of how to attack the zombehs, Tord says he would take the left, but instead the captions say the right.' *The zombehs have green mouths, yet the zombeh that attacks Matt has a normal, red mouth. For some reason, this also remained unfixed on WTFuture. *When Tord tells Edd and Tom how to attack, his voice changes to a Norwegian accent. This may be because of Alex L'Abbé's departure from the series. *When Tord, Edd and Tom are going to battle the Zombehs you can see the Toilet they rested there goes past. *When Tord, Edd and Tom go try and surprise the zombehs and fail, a tumbleweed comes rolling a reference to western showdowns. *The gas station is called 'Smell.' A reference to Shell. * To make the portapotty camouflaged, the gang writes "NO BRAINS HEER" and place an OUT OF ORDER sign on the front. * Just after Tord says "Oh my God! They're getting closer!", Edd's pants are blue. However, when the camera first shows Edd, Tom and Tord in the Portaloo, his pants change to a light green. Gallery Watch the Video Here *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/269862 *(Original Soundtrack)*(Eddsworld Legacy Edit) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxr2NthsBYA [[Category:Episodes] Category:Zombeh Episodes Category:Zombehs